


So...

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: "You're Chat Noir?""Uh... yeah..."Ladynoir? and Adrienette? Idk, your pick.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're Chat Noir?

"Uh... yeah..."

"Huh. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. But you don't act very much like him whenever I see you."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, not exactly sure what to say. They had decided on revealing themselves to each other after realizing just how strong Hawkmoth and Mayura were becoming. This way, they could strategize without having Hawkmoth wonder why Ladybug and Chat Noir were meeting up regularly. However, what he was not prepared for is for Ladybug, the lady of his dreams, to be Marinette. The girl he's been telling everyone how she's _just a friend._ And with the way she was reacting, Adrien had no idea how to feel about this at all. "Uh, you know with being a model and everything, I gotta keep up a performance."

As if accepting this answer, Marinette nodded, but she still did not look completely convinced and he flushed under her intense stare.

"But at the same time, it makes _sense._ You both are sweet, caring, and kind." Marinette tapped her chin, as if in deep thought. It didn't even seem to Adrien like she was actually talking to him now. "How do you manage to sneak out? I thought your dad was very protective of you. How do you manage to not only get out of the house, but be a _super hero_ as well?"

Stunned, Adrien had no idea how to answer those questions. He was prepared to get asked a lot of things, but he wasn't prepared for any of _this._ "Uh, one of my windows opens and there's no security cameras in my room?" He answered, not exactly sure if that was what she wanted to here.

Marinette nodded again and started pacing in front of him. Adrien would be lying if he didn't say it was making him nervous. If he was being honest, he was happy that Ladybug turned out to be someone he already knew. And he was especially happy that it ended up being Marinette of all people. He had a hard time picturing them being the same person but seeing her now, the way she walked with confidence, her intense stare, the way she _talked,_ it matched up so well. But when he really thought about it, she was normally like that.

Well, except when she was around him.

"So, I have been fighting akumas with my classmate, the guy that sits right in front of me, and never realized it. But how did you change you hair like that? Mine stays the exact same, it's not fair! Also- wait. I need a second to process all this. One moment, please."

Adrien opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, not exactly sure what he wanted to say. She was talking to quickly and he had a hard time following her questions "Uh, well, to be fair, you sat behind me and I didn't realize you were Ladybug."

"Almost done, Chaton." Marinette muttered, and continued to pace. "Wait, how did you pull off that act when your bodyguard got akumatized?"

Smiling sheepishly, Adrien didn't meet her eyes as he answered. "I switched my clothes with a fan and asked him to use a cardboard cut out of my face." Raising his hands when he saw the disbelief cross Marinette's face, he quickly continued. "It was the only way I could make it seem like Adrien was there, while I was Chat Noir!"

"Huh, explains why you just jumped out of the Gorilla's hands without any hesitation. Wait, so what about Zombizou?"

"Acted like I was affected so you guys didn't worry about me. I'm surprised everyone bought it."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette looked away and continued to pace. "I was too worried thinking about getting everyone safe to really notice how you weren't actually akumatized."

Adrien kept silent after that and watched her as she walked, completely baffled by all the questions she was asking him. He doesn't have the slightest clue as to what she was thinking, or why she was thinking so much on the fact of him being Chat Noir. But he was aware how snappy she gets when annoyed and he was not in the mood to be on the receiving end of that. So he remained quiet.

On the other hand, Marinette was oddly very calm at this revelation. She's not going to lie - she had Adrien on a pedestal, he seemed too perfect, way out of her league. Now that she knows how the Adrien Agreste she daydreamed about, the one who she stuttered around, was her dorky, pun-loving partner Chat Noir, she found it kind of funny. The way he acted in his civilian life was so different from the way he acted as Chat Noir, she wouldn't have believed they were the same people until the reveal today. "Wow, I can't believe my luck." She muttered, suddenly realizing how happy she was for Chat Noir to be someone she knew. And he was someone she very much cared about and they already saw each other almost every day. But if she was being honest? She was compartmentalizing right now - which could only hold up for so long until she finally cracks.

"So, to start, can I just say how happy I actually am to know that you're my partner, Adrien?" Marinette started, facing him with a smile. She knew her partner - if she didn't say something soon, he was going to drive himself up a wall. "I just had to take a moment to really come to terms on how my polite, reserved, quiet friend is actually my dorky, pun-loving, fierce, danger-loving, selfless partner. But I'm glad it's you."

Hearing Marinette say those words, Adrien felt like he could breathe right again. He didn't realize how straight he was keeping his back until it slumped in relief and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. He was afraid that after finding out how he was Chat Noir, Marinette would start treating him like she does normally. Seeing Marinette this confident in front of him, well, it gave him hope. "I'm really glad you are. I almost had a meltdown."

Marinette chuckled and stepped closer to her partner. It was almost unnerving for her to see him this flustered. "I couldn't let that happen, kitty. Can we start over?"

"Start over?"

"Yeah." Straightening her back, she extended a hand towards him. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I also happen to be a super hero named Ladybug."

Adrien couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his lips. This was so like of his lady to do. "I'm Adrien Agreste. I'm also a super hero named Chat Noir." He finished by shaking her hand, the smile only growing on his face.

"I think we'll make an awesome team, Chat Noir."

"I believe we'll be the very best, Ladybug."


	2. "Oh my, TIKKI."

"Let's have lunch together tomorrow?"  
  
Adrien smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded. "Yeah, that'll be great. I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow so hopefully my father will say yes."   
  
"Y-yeah? You think s-so?"   
  
Both eyebrows shot up when he heard the stutter in the girl's voice. And now that he was paying even more attention to her, Adrien noticed how her eyes have widen, she was wringing her fingers, and - _is she blushing?_ "Yeah, he's been letting me out a lot more lately."  
  
Adrien watched as she nodded, before quickly jumping from her place. He was glad he was close enough to catch her when she tripped. "You good?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Blinking at the sudden loudness of her voice, Adrien just stood there utterly confused. The girl in front of him now didn't seem like the confident girl that was there a few moments prior. In fact, Marinette was acting exactly how she usualy does around him and his heart sunk with that realization.   
  
"Er- yes, I'm good. So, tom-tomorrow. My place?" He watched as she continued to shift herself, the blush never leaving her face. He nodded, his heart heavy.  
  
Then suddenly, she clasped her hands and smiled so brightly, he could only stare in awe. "Awesome! My par-parents will be happy to have you ov-over."  
  
The way her demeanor changed had Adrien gaping in disbelief. Now, she very much seemed like Ladybug and it was starting to confused Adrien - he couldn't get a feel on how Marinette was going to treat him in the future. Furrowing his eyebrows, he blew out an exaggerated breath and folded his arms. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she always looked so flustered around him.  
  
As he opened his mouth to ask the burning question on his mind, she called onto her kwami - why couldn't he get the nice one? - and waved at him. "Great! I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"  
  
There was that blush again, _why did she look so awkward?_ But what else could he do besides follow her lead, call on his own transformation, and bid her goodbye? Tomorrow's a new day, and just maybe he'll have a better idea on how their relationship will become.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"Oh my, TIKKI."  
  
The kwami dropped her cookie and hurried over to her master, eyes wide in alarm. "What's wrong, Marinette?"  
  
"Tikki. Adrien is - Tikki, he's Chat!"  
  
Marinette looked over at her kwami, eyes glossing over. "Chat is Adrien, oh my. How did I _not_ know!"  
  
Blinking her eyes, Tikki shook her head when it was clear to her that there was no actually danger. She was aware that her master was going to eventually have a meltdown - she just wasn't expecting this. "Yes, Marinette. Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste."  
  
"How?" Tugging on her pigtails, she ran her fingers through her haid, not caring about how absolutely crazy she looks. "How, Tikki? They don't act the same at all! And I've never seen Adrien be so dorky! Or say any puns -"  
  
"Marinette." Tikki groaned, tapping Marinette on the nose to grab her attention. "Think about it. The boy is hardly allowed outside his home and he's got to maintain the perfect son image when he's in public. He never really gets to do the things he wants, well, unless he's Chat Noir." Crossing her arms, Tikki leved a deadpan gaze at her owner. "Is it really that hard to believe that Chat Noir is Adrien?"  
  
"Tikki." Gazing helplessly at her kwami, she waved her hands in the air. "I've been rejecting Chat for Adrien. Which means -" With that realization, her shoulder's drooped, and her eyes were trained on the ground. "I've been rejecting Adrien. Oh my-" Letting out a whine, Marinette dove under her blanket, her pillow firmly pressed against her head. Because how exactly should you react when you've been rejecting your crush for, well, your crush. She couldn't believe that she's been doing that for the past couple of years, and the pounding of her head was clear reminder of how she could've avoided all this mess in the beginning. If only she agreed to do the reveal in the first place, she now believes that they would have been together by now. Because Adrien is Chat Noir and Chat Noir loves Ladybug, so that means-  
  
"Tikki, does this mean that Adrien likes me?!" She shot straight back up, her foot catching on the side of her bed and it was only because she was use to this happening that she was able to catch herself. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair once more, gripping it hard. "But he doesn't like me, he likes Ladybug! He's Chat, though. I can treat him like I treat Chat, yeah."  
  
Her mind was racing - she had no idea how to move on from there. How exactly is she suppose to treat Adrien, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Maybe if you act like Ladybug, he'll appreciate it. Try to get to know the real Adrien better. There's so many things you don't know about him."  
  
Of course, Tikki would have been the voice of reason Marinette needed. Beckoning her kwami closer, she held her hand out for her, a soft smile gracing her lips. "What would I do without you, Tikki."  
  
"You'd be a hot mess, dear Marinette." Giggling, the kwami planted a kiss on Marinette's cheek before landing on her open palms. "Besides, just show him how awesome you are as Marinette. He'd be falling for you before you know it."  
  
Her smile widen and nuzzled her kwami before leaning back. "Well, as much as I actually really love this situation, that's going to have to wait. Afterall, we revealed ourselves because we need to come up with a plan to defeat Hawkmoth."  
  
Tikki beamed, she was extremely proud of her master. "That's right, Hawkmoth needs to be taken down."  
  
"I need to sleep, all this hyperventilating has made me exhausted. Yeah, Adrien is Chat, I can talk to him fine." Muttering the last part through a yawn, Marinette made herself cozy for the night. Hawkmoth had no idea what was coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take my house on the old town road, I'm gonna RIIIIDE TILL I CAN'T NO MORE. - peace out.

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN W THEM FLUFF FICS.
> 
> *took some suggestions and decided to edit the fic a bit and make it multi-chapter fic. comments are appreciated!*


End file.
